Roomates
by randomchick1995
Summary: Four girls in need of a home take refuge in the sewers... only to find them already inhabited. TONS OF PAIRINGS FOR EVERYBODY! Rewritten as Teenage Mutant Ninja Problems
1. Sisters

Teenage Mutant Ninja Problems

AN- Don't own nothing except my characters.

MY CHARACTERZ!!!

Angie- Kind of serious. Works at Library in her spare time. Skeptical.

Sarah- Hyperactive. Works at pizza parlor so she can get free pizza. Youngest.

Jessa- Studious. Works as a member of the geek squad. Calms a lot of the fights.

Adelle- Temper problem. Works at…. Oh, that's a secret right now!

"Come on, guys! It's this way." Sarah's hyper voice resounded through the…walls of the sewer.

"How do you even know if this place is still here?" Angie was met by a impish smirk.

"Cuz! We played there all the time when we were kids! How could I forget that?"

Jessa Laughed. "Yah, just like you didn't forget your boss was allergic to anchovies."

Sarah scowled at first, but dissolved into giggles with the rest of them. "I shouldn't have told you guys about that! I was so embarrassed!"

Adelle rolled her eyes. "Oh, it worked out for the best! You ended up driving him to the hospital and he promoted you to manager because you saved his life…"

"And got free pizza for life." The four girls chorused.

Sarah giggled again. "Yes. And if it wasn't for that you would have all gone hungry."

That cast a temporary dark cloud over the foursome. They had known each other since they were born and, for the past 6 years, they'd been living together for various reasons.

Angie was an orphan.

Sarah's only relative- her grandmother- passed away from cancer.

Jessa's parents were… dealers. She didn't want any part of it.

Adelle's home had been by far the worst. She left her home when she'd seen her dad kill her mom in front of her.

They had left their homes. Each of them took up jobs to pay for the rent of their apartment. After all, there were dozens of kids living on the streets of New York. Why not have four of them live in an apartment?

But that had all changed. There was only one apartment complex that they could afford that was close enough to both their school, and their jobs. Now it was just a pile of rubble at the feet of some big shot construction worker.

They had nowhere else to go, until Sarah had jokingly mentioned moving into their childhood playground- an old underground bus stop area.

So that's why the four of them were climbing through the sewers of New York, bags in hand. Jessa was the first to see the ray of light coming from around the corner. "Look, there!"

Angie scoffed. "I still think it was a mistake to come at night."

Adelle rolled her eyes. "Yah, and what will the cops say if they see four teenage girls climbing down into the city sewers? Don't be stupid."

"It's not stupid! It's being reasonable."

"Oh, is that what they call your kind these days?"

"Guys, we're almost there. Can you guys shut up for FIVE minutes?"

Adele and Angie nodded lamely to Jessa.

Sarah's voice could be heard down the tunnel. "HURRY UP!"

"We're coming!"

By the time they got there, Sarah had already jumped down the hole that led to what they hoped to be their new home. They dropped their bags one by one. Adele purposely dropped hers on Sarah.

"HEY!!!" Adele looked up to see the smiling, not so innocent face. "Whadya do that for?"

Adele slid down the ladder rungs, landing squarely on her feet. She shrugged. "Had to find some way to shut you up…"

Sarah laughed. "Well, keep trying."

Jessa rolled her eyes as Angie looked around suspiciously.

"Guys… I may be wrong, but it looks like somebody's been here."

They all looked around. Sure enough, there were pizza boxes among other things strewn about the area, marking the presence of somebody else.

Jessa frowned. "Maybe it was just some random hoodlums or something…"

But as they looked around, it became evident this was not the case.

Sarah frowned. "Who else would be here? It's not as if anybody else would live here."

Adele rolled her eyes. "You make our standards seem so low."

Angie turned on Adele. "Well we don't really have another choice…"

Jessa held up her hands. "Guys! Calm down. We just need to figure this out."

A new voice came from behind them. "Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Four faces turned around. Then they all screamed.


	2. pizza pizza pizza

CH.2

After they had gotten over the initial shock of coming face to face with a 3 foot talking _rat_, all four girls reacted in their own special way.

Sarah- "Oh, my friggin gosh! A talking RAT! THAT'S AMAZIN!"

Jessa- "How is this possible?!"

Angie- "What's going on?!"

Adele (who incidentally had the most sensible reaction of all of them)- "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOIN DOWN HERE?"

The rat looked at them quite calmly. "My name is splinter. If you will lend me your ears for a moment, I will tell you all you seek."

Sarah's eyes went wide. "YOU CAN'T STEAL MY EARS!!! NO!"

Adele smacked her upside the head.

Angie spoke up. "He means he wants us to listen, not steal our ears…"

"Idiot." Adele muttered under her breath.

"Hey, I'm standing right _here_!" Sarah said indignantly.

"Guys, calm down. Let's listen to what he has to say. It's the least we can do for barging in on him." Jessa turned to face him. "Please, sir. I'm sorry."

"There is no need for apologies, miss. I must have startled you. My name is Splinter. Please, sit and listen to the story of me and my sons."

~about a half hour later~

All four girls had listened intently while Mr. Splinter told his story. Amazingly, Sarah only interrupted with a question twice. He didn't seem at all put off by this.

"So, I live here with my four sons- Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael."

Jessa spoke first. "Oh my gosh. I'm terribly sorry. We thought this place was abandoned. We'll find another place to stay."

"Stay? Do you not have your own family?"

They exchanged looks. Jessa gave the go ahead. One by one, they began telling their story. It took a long time; none of them had told it to somebody who wasn't one of them.

"So, we've been living on our own ever since." Adele finished.

None of them spoke of the fact that they weren't really sisters. It wasn't exactly a 'need to know' basis. In fact, they'd been living together so long, they actually felt like they were sisters. And who's to say they weren't?

No matter what life threw at them, no matter how mad they got at each other, they were always there for each other.

"So, if you don't mind, Mr. Splinter, we really should be going if we're going to find a place to stay." Angie spoke up. She decidedly like Mr. Splinter. He was nice, and reminded her of her father before he passed away.

"No, no. You must stay here. I cannot bear the thought of you out on your own." Splinter was smiling at them… at least that was what they thought he was doing…

Sarah jumped up and down. "Yes!!!"

Angie shook her head. "No! We couldn't intrude on you like that!"

Splinter looked at her. "It would not be intruding. It would be giving an old rat a great honor of being able to help four very nice young ladies."

Jessa looked at Adele. "Well, what do you think?"

Adele thought for a moment. "It's nice."

Sarah was practically jumping up and down. "Oh, please, Jessa? Please please please please PLEEEEESE!!"

Splinter chuckled. "You remind me of my youngest son- Michelangelo."

Finally, after Sarah practically yanked her arm off, Jessa conceded.

"Thank you very much for your offer, Mister Splinter. We won't intrude on your hospitality too long."

Splinter waved his hand at them. "Think nothing of it, young one. Come I will show you around."

"Where you are standing is the living room, I suppose. That way is the bedrooms of my sons…hm. We will need to figure that out later. That way is the kitchen."

Sarah's eyes glazed over at the sound of 'kitchen'. "I don't suppose you have… pizza, do you?"

Splinter chuckled as if listening to an inside joke. "Trust me, young one, we usually do, but I'm afraid we are lacking at the moment."

Sarah's face fell. "But… you may use that phone to order the pizza."

Sarah's eyes perked up again. "Oh, thank you!"

Sarah sprinted over to the phone. She, of course, knew the number by heart. Her fingers flew over the number dials.

"Oh, hello Chris. Busy night? Yes…three Sarah Specials…extra cheese." She turned to Splinter. "Wait. Do you want me to order something for you guys?"

"I will be fine, but I believe my sons would. Just double whatever you want for you and your friends."

Sarah nodded. "ok, Chris make that six Sarah Specials…extra large, extra chee- WHAT? Ugh. No! No anchovies! Ugh. What am I? Shamu? Yes. And don't forget, Chris. You got thirty minutes."

She turned to four pairs of questioning eyes. She shrugged. "Chris threatened to put anchovies on my pizza…"

Splinter looked bewildered. Adele rolled her eyes. Jessa and Angie just smiled.

"So, who's gonna do pickup?"

They all looked at each other. Then, simultaneously, they all put their fisted hands together. Jessa started.

"Dark chocolate truffles with iced tea. On a sunset." She smirked.

Sarah was next. "Um… Ok. No geometry math homework. Ever!"

Angie nodded. "Yes, um… popcorn with 2 gallons of butter during a movie."

They all looked at her. Jessa fired questions unrelentlessly.

"Actor?"

"Hugh Jackman."

"Theather or home?"

"Home."

"Night or day?"

"Night."

Jessa nodded her consent. Adele was the last one. Dangit. She looked up at them. "Um…driving in a convertible."

"What color?"

"Red."

"Where?"

"Beach?"

"Radio?"

"Yes, I mean-"

"Ha! Gotcha! That was yours last week. Your turn for pickup."

Adele stuck her tongue out at Angie. "Whatever."

She turned to go. Then Jessa noticed Splinter sitting there, looking quite confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We must look insane to you. It's just a game we made to make decisions. We each choose something amazing-"

Sarah interrupted. "Yah, but you can't repeat anything, or you get disqualified, like Adele."

Angie piped up. "Yes, and if that doesn't work…"

"We use the oldest, most scientific form of deduction…" Jessa looked totally serious.

The three girls looked at each other and said at the same time. "Rock, paper scissors!"

Splinter shook his head. "You are much too like my sons. I will go now. Please keep safe."

"Bye Mister Splinter."

Jessa, Angie and Sarah sat talking for a while. Sarah was lounging on the couch. Jessa and Angie were sprawled across the floor. They stayed there for a while until Sarah said 'Has it been thirty minutes yet?' for about the thousandth time.

"No! It's only been 15 min. Jeez."

They heard a rustling behind them. "Dude! Who the shell are you guys?"

The three girls looked at each other. "Hey. Isn't there supposed to be four of you guys?"

The three turtles looked opened mouthed. One with a blue mask stepped forward.

"I will ask you one more time. Who are you?"

The orange masked one stepped forward. "Leo, chill man. They ain't hurtin anybody."

"Yah Mikey, but where's Master Splinter?"

Angie looked at them. "You mean Mister Splinter? He walked off somewhere. I have no idea where…"

Leo looked at them again. "Yes, but how do we know we can trust you?"

They all three looked at each other. Finally, Sarah spoke up. "Well… we ordered pizza."

The orange Mikey's eyes lit up. "Pizza? Aw, man, Donny, ya hear that!?"

Donny nodded. "Dude, Leo! Pizza…"

They both looked at him with pleading eyes. Leo rolled his eyes. "For now."

Mikey jumped up and down. "Alright!"

He looked at them. "I'm Mikey. That's Donny and that's Leo." He said, pointing to his brothers.

Sarah jumped up as well. "Cool!! I'm Sarah, this is Angie and Jessa…"

Mikey looked at her. "So… what kind of pizza did you order?"

Sarah smirked. "Does it matter? Pizza is pizza."

Mikey laughed. "I guess not, but…" He finished in a quieter voice. "you didn't order anchovies did you?"

The look she gave him said it all.

Angie stepped up. "Guys… it's been past 30 minutes. Where's Adele?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. Jessa actually looked concerned. Leo looked up from talking with Donny.

"And Raph is… aw, shell."


	3. I'm only here for the pizza

Ch.3 I'm just here for the pizza

Adele sat upside, waiting for the pizza delivery. Finally, he came… but he was 5 minutes late.

She handed him the money and grabbed the pizza. Once he was gone, she went back under the city with the six pizzas in hand. After about five minutes, her arms started getting tired; six Sarah Special Pizzas were extremely heavy.

She was just about five minutes away when she heard someone walking down the tunnel. "Hello?"

Silence. "Ugh. Sarah is that you? I swear, if you-ow!"

Something hit her from behind and the pizza boxes fell to the floor. She turned around to see a shadowed form.

"Are you insane? What has pizza ever done to you?"

A gruff voice answered. "Nuthin, but trespassers have."

Adele crossed her arms over her chest. "Good thing I'm not a trespasser. "

"So you just decided to come down here for a jog?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Tell me something, Einstein. Do trespassers usually attack you with pizza?"

"Well, no… Ok. So you're not a trespasser. What are you doing here?"

"Delivering pizza. What's it look like?"

She grabbed half the pizza boxes and shoved the other half at the form. "Huh. Temperamental, rude… you must be Raphael."

They started walking down the hallway.

"How do you know me?"

"Mister Spilnter. Ugh. It's complicated. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"So your job is delivering pizza?"

"Is your job accusing people of trespassing?"

They were near the ladder. "As a matter of fact, yes. I also have to take out the trash. So tell me, do you wanna be shoved in a dumpster or with the recyclables?"

Adele's eyes got big. "Did you just call me a tramp?"

"What? No, I didn't mean-"

Adele ignored him and went down the latter.

"So what exactly did you mean by that?"

"Only you would think of that!" Adele slammed the pizza boxes on the table.

"Really?" She turned to her friends who were standing aside, watching the show.

"Angie, Sarah, Jessa? If a guy calls a girl a recyclable, what is he calling her?"

All three girls answered simoultaneously. "Tramp."

Adele glared at Raph. "See?"

"You're so sensitive! AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?"

Angie spoke. "Well, we-"

Raph seemed to notice them for the first time. "OH MY GOSH THERE ARE MORE OF YOU?"

He glared at them. Mikey stepped forward. "Hey, you must be Adele. Nice ta meetcha. I'm Mikey. Thanks for the pizza."

"Um.. you're welcome?"

Raph glared as Mikey and Donny grabbed the pizza boxes. "What the shell is going on here?"

"Michelangelo, these ladies are in need of our help. I have offered to let them stay here."

Raph looked at where Spliter had appeared. "But, Master Splinter-"

"No. I have already decided. Now, go eat."

Mikey laughed. "You don't gotta tell me twice."

Sarah jumped up. "Hey, save some for me, I mean the rest of us!"

Everybody made their way to the kitchen. Raph and Adele were sitting across from each other, shooting daggers with their eyes. Mikey, Donny, Sarah and Jessa were in a deep conversation about pizza toppings.

"Dude, this pizza rocks. What's it called again?" Donny asked.

Jessa laughed. "It's the Sarah Special. Named after Sarah. She ordered it so much, the manager gave it to her as a birthday gift."

Mikey's eyes widened and he turned to Sarah.

No way! You have a pizza named after you?" He pretended to bow. "You are my idol."

Sarah smiled. "Well it might have had something to do with me working there for so long."

"You work at a pizza parlor?"

Sarah giggled. "Yep I'm a four year veteran. I've been there since the great tomato scare of '02"

Mikey laughed. Leo decided to do something totally out of character and actually asked a question.

"So you have a job?"

Angie rolled her eyes. "Oh of course she does. We all do. I-"

Sarah jumped up and down in her seat. "Oh, lemme tell… please?!"

Angie raised an eyebrow. "Well, ok…"

"Angie works at the library. I work at the pizza parlor. Adele doesn't really have a 'job'. It's more like-"

"Shut up." Everyone turned abruptly to Adele, who was glaring at Sarah.

"Why? It's not a big deal. I think it's kind of cool. Don't you want to share what you do?"

"I said shut up. I don't feel like sharing."

Sarah's face fell momentarily. "Oh."

Then she was back and bigger than ever. "Ok. Then last, but certainly not least, Miss Jessa works for the Geek Squad and all its nerd glory."

Sarah ducked as an empty pizza box was chunked at her head. "Hey! Why is everybody throwing stuff at me today?"

Adele smirked. "We're still trying to find the mute button."

Sarah grinned. "Well, keep tryin."

Donny laughed. "Hey, Mikey, you got a mute button? Maybe I could make you one…"

Mikey chuckled. "Not a chance. I gotta be able to talk for all my wonderous impersonations."

They all laughed. Donny spoke again. "Well I gotta say, for being sisters you guys look nothing alike."

It was true.

Sarah had shining blue eyes and shoulder length golden blonde hair that was always pulled up in a scrunchie. Adele had her long curly brunette hair with brown eyes that sparkled specks of gold in the light. Angie had long strait raven black hair and violet eyes. Jessa had wavy short dirty blonde hair that curled around her face and had grey blue eyes.

Jessa spoke up. "We're not sisters." At Donny's surprised look She continued.

"But just because we aren't related doesn't mean we're not family."

Angie nodded. " We're closer than any other sisters in the universe."

Adele nodded her agreement and Sarah piped up. "Yep, which is why they can't get rid of me, no matter how hard they try!"

At this, the serious mood was lifted and they talked and joked throughout the entire meal. After a while, it started getting late. Leo glanced at the wall clock.

"Well, it's about time to turn in…"

The four brothers started to turn their separate ways when Sarah's voice shot out.

"Holy crap. Where are we supposed to sleep?"


	4. Rock Paper Scissors

CHAPTER FOUR-rock paper scissors

Eight faces turned to see Splinter standing there on the staircase.

He walked over to us as he spoke. "I see options. One, Leonardo and Donatello will have to share a room while Michelangelo and Raphael share one as well. That would leave two rooms for them."

Angie spoke. "Sir, we don't want them to have to leave their rooms. That wasn't our intent."

"Well then, you would each be assigned a cot in one of the rooms."

Jessa looked to Angie. "Well… if they aren't put or anything…"

Splinter shook his head. "I am _certain_ my sons would not mind." He looked at them, waiting for an answer.

Leo spoke first. "What? Oh, yes Master Splinter…."

Raph spoke as well, but his take on the situation was a little different. "Wait. What? Nuh uh! I don't want one of those parasites in my room."

He glared at Adele as he said this. She rolled her eyes. "Raphael. Do not speak of our guests in that way. They are staying. It is not your decision."

Raph crossed his arms, but he didn't say any more. "I will leave you to choose between the rooms. With that, Splinter left the four teenagers.

After a moment of quiet, Jessa spoke up. "Well, I need a room that has internet connection. So, who is it?"

Donny raised his hand. "That'd be me. Come on, I'll help you set up your stuff."

They left. Then an excited voice spoke up. "Hey! I call pizza girl."

Sarah rolled her eyes at Mikey. "The name's Sarah."

He nodded. "Ok. I call pizza girl Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "Fine."

They left, leaving two leaders and two hotheads. Raph looked at Adele annoyed.

"That is _not_ coming in my room."

Adele glared at Raph. "Don't be a moron… oh, sorry too late."

Leo hid a snicker while Angie cast a warning glance at Adele. "Actually maybe you should. Serves you both right for being argumentative."

Adele looked at Angie like she'd lost her marbles. "Hello? Earth to Angie! There's no way-"

Angie cut in. "You wanna bet?"

Adele smirked and put her fist against Angie's. Since it was just the two of them, the more scientific method was in order…

"Rock, Paper, Scissors…."

Angie trumped Adele's paper with her scissors. Adele raised an eyebrow. "Best two out of three?"

Angie shrugged.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors…"

Adele cursed to herself as her rock was beat by Angie's paper.

Angie stepped back and turned to Leo. "I guess I'm staying in your room."

Leo nodded curtly. "Ok. Right this way."

Raph looked furiously at Adele. "I can't believe you played Rock Paper Scissors so you didn't have to stay in my room."

Adele looked at him funny. "I thought you didn't want me in your room."

"I don't! I mean, ugh. Whatever just hurry up."

Adele grabbed her bag and followed him. How was she supposed to stay with this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donny helped Jessa set up her computer. While she was finishing it up, Donny set up a cot for her to sleep in. when Jessa saw what he'd done, she smiled. "Thanks, Donny."

He grinned back at her. "No prob."

She hesitated. "Um, where's the bathroom?"

"Right down the hall."

She nodded. "Thanks." She grabbed a bundle from her bag and left, leaving Donny to finish up the cot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah absolutely loved Mikey's room. The loft bed was amazing and it just had a _fun_ vibe. Mikey helped her set up the cot.

"Gracias."

Mikey grinned. "No hablo espanol…"

Sarah laughed. Then something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. "Hey… what's that?"

Her eyes grew wide at the stack of video games. He looked at her expectantly. "You play?"

Sarah nodded. "I'll give you a run for your money too…"

Mikey grinned. "Good thing I'm broke!"

Sarah shook her head, smiling. "Hey, Donde esta el banjo?" She knew he wouldn't understand. Her thoughts were confirmed as he looked at her blankly.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh. Right down the hall."

Sarah smiled. "Gracias."

She tucked her bundle under her arm and took off down the hall, leaving Mikey wishing he'd asked her what her favorite video game was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angie's first thought about the room was that it was… serious. It was obvious that it was lived in by a teenage boy, but all traces of fun was missing. There was an area for meditation and a door leading to the closet.

Angie was quiet as they set up the cot. Finally she spoke. "Look, I'm sorry for imposing on you like this. We didn't mean to cause any trouble. We were just looking for a place to stay, and…I'm sorry."

Leo looked at her. "don't be. It's not your fault. Sometimes life gives us more than we can handle. You're doing a good job…"

Angie smiled. "Thanks Leo. Excuse me for a moment."

She took a bundle out of her bag and walked to the bathroom she'd seen earlier, leaving Leo curious as to who Angie really was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adele followed a furious Raphael. He tossed the cot roughly to the ground, along with a blanket and a pillow.  
"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically.

Raph ignored her. Finally when she'd settled everything, she grabbed a bundle from her bag. She had no idea where the bathroom was, but she wasn't about to ask _him_.

She left without looking at Raph, leaving him furious that he was gonna have to put up with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Adele finally got to the bathroom, everyone else was there.

Angie was finishing changing into her Pjs.

Sarah had on her orange tank top and her favorite daffy duck shorts. Jessa had on her black t-shirt and purple striped capris. Angie was straitening her midnight blue shirt and pants that were donned with little stars and moon.

Adele looked at them laughing and immediately felt better. "Hey, what'd I miss?"

Sarah smiled at her. "Nuthin. Hurry up and change. We gotta do the video!"

Adele changed into her pajamas which consisted of baggy black sweat pants that tied in the front and a white t-shirt with the red hot candy face. (**A/N- I can't describe it, but it's that little character that's on the red hot candy package; the one that's a flame looking thing**)

After she finished, the rest of them were waiting for her.

Angie stood up. "Did everybody bring everything?"

Angie pulled out the mini tripod. Jessa revealed the camera out of her bag. Sarah brought out the tape and Adele was on set duty. She pulled the bench against the wall. She marked the date on the tape while Angie and Jessa set up the camera.

Jessa stood up. "Alright, positions, everybody! Action in three… two…" She pressed the recording button.

Angie spoke up first. "Hello! It's us again. I'm of course Angie, the brilliant leader."

Sarah snickered. "Yes, and I'm Sarah. I also double as Angie's personality."

Adele smirked. "I'm Adele, the one with the backbone…"

Jessa slid on the bench next to Adele. "…and the temper."

She ducked when Adele tried to hit her. Jessa spoke again. "Anyways, I'm Jessa, the brains of the operation."

Angie chuckled. "Alright, down to business. Today of course, was moving day. We've been dreading that for a while, but we picked out a pretty good place…"

Sarah piped up. "Definitely! The guys here love pizza!"

Angie shushed her. "You know the rules, facts first, then annoying comments. Well, like Sarah said, this place comes with a few tenants. There's Leo, Donny, Mikey, and Raph- Adele's favorite."

Adele snorted. "Yah, right. If I had a choice, we'd be in different solar systems."

Jessa laughed. "Yep. They're full of young love. There's another guy here too. His name is Mister Splinter. He's really nice."

They continued for a while, laughing, making comments and such. It was a time honored tradition. Every night they would talk about the day's events. Whenever they got in a fight or something bad happened, they'd watch the videos to remind themselves of fun. It was a fun way to laugh off the worries that four homeless teenage abused girls had.

When they got done, they wrapped up the supplies. "Remember, Sarah. You're on set duty tomorrow."

Sarah nodded. "Kay."

They giggled as they left the small boxcar that doubled as a bathroom. "G'night!" Jessa said.

"Sleep tight." Angie chimed.

"Drink Sprite." Said Sarah.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Finished Adele. She chuckled as they went their separate ways for the night.

When she got back to Raph's room, he was standing there, waiting. He was furious, but Adele didn't know why he would be mad at her since she hadn't even been there!

"Where have you been?!"

Adele was surprised at the question. "What?"

"Are ya deaf?"

"No… I was just surprised at the question, is all."

"So, where were ya?"

Adele didn't like his attitude. Who was he to interrogate _her_? "Why do you wanna know?"

"Answer the question. My room, my rules."

Adele rolled her eyes. "Then I'll sleep on the couch. Goodnight."

"Don't do that! Uh, Leo would kill me!"

"That gives me even more reason to sleep on the couch!" but she didn't leave.

She sighed. "Me and Angie, Sarah, and Jessa were talking. We've done it every night since we… uh, started living together, I guess you'd say."

"Oh…" Raph was caught off guard by the sudden confession.

"So, your highness, may I go to sleep now?"

Raph scratched his head. "Uh, yah…"

Adele shook her head and crawled into bed, facing the wall. She had the early work shift the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donny was snoring when Jessa came in. She held back a giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo was definitely not asleep when Angie came in, but he was pretending. Angie knew he was suspicious of anyone in his home, but my goodness, this was ridiculous!

She let out a small yawn and crawled into bed. It had been an exhausting day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikey was up when Sarah came. She'd been trying to be quiet in case he was asleep, but he was sitting there, watching.

"Hey, you got work in the morning?"

Sarah shook her head. "Me? Morning shift? You gotta be kidding. I work in the afternoons mostly."

He gestured to the game console. "You game?"

Sarah grinned. "Duh. Be ready to beg for mercy."

Mikey laughed. "Hey, I think you got it wrong; that's my line!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Splinter sat on his bed, wondering if having the four ladies to stay had been a good idea. But, he saw good in their hearts. Despite all the hardships they'd faced, they still stayed together.

Mostly, he thought they would show his sons loyalty. Splinter sighed and closed his eyes. He hoped he'd made the right decision.


	5. Prank Planning

CHAPTER 5- PRANK PLANNING

Adele was the first one up, but she left long before the others even thought about waking. Angie was next followed by Leo, who quickly left. Raph was next. He came storming into the kitchen where Angie had been making breakfast.

"Alright, where is she?"

Angie's brow furrowed in confusion."Who?"

Raph frowned. "Adele! Where is she?"

It was Angie's turn to frown. "She's always the first one up. She likes to get to work early."

"Where's that?" He tried to not show his curiosity, but Angie saw through it.

"Nope. Not tellin. Apparently she wants to keep her business her business."

Raph rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before grapping a piece of toast and taking off.

The next arrivals were a bleary eyed Jessa and Donny. Angie smiled. She and Adele were early birds, while Jessa and Sarah were definitely night owls.

Angie smiled at Jessa. "Hey. Good to see you're finally up. The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, breakfast."

Jessa smiled sleepily. "But the second mouse gets the cheese, or in this case, doesn't have to cook breakfast herself."

Donny growled. "Angie, you are too perky for the morning."

Angie shrugged. "Adele was up before me, and Leo and Raph already left. Mikey and Sarah are still sleeping. You go ahead and eat and I'll go check on them.

Angie smiled when she saw Mikey and Sarah sprawled out in front of the video game console. The screen was still on.

She quietly shut the door. They'd wake up about lunch time, and probably devour whatever leftover pizza there was. Angie shrugged. It was time to go to work.

Jessa was groggily eating breakfast with Donny when Angie announced she was heading to work.

Jessa groaned as soon as she left. "Ugh. What time is it?" Donny glanced at his watch. "uh, 8ish…"

"No! ugh…I gotta go to work in an half hour."

Donny smiled. "I don't."

Jessa stuck out her tongue at him. After a while, Jessa seemed to wake up completely. She set her plate aside from breakfast and turned to Donny. "So, what's the plan today?"

Donny shrugged. "Nuthin much. I'm gonna work on my-er, our car."

Jessa smiled. "Cool. Have fun." Jessa packed her bag and set off.

Sarah got up about noon, before Mikey even dreamed about getting up. She worked from 1-4, depending on the day.

That day, the guys were the most bored they'd ever been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite their different work schedules, the girls got off work at roughly the same time. They met up at their usual meeting place: the café with the best chocolate chip cookies in the world. The bought a dozen super large cookies and headed for home, or at least the place where they were staying.

When they got down there, Leo, Donny, and Mikey were in the living room, lounging on the couch. Mikey perked up when he was the first to see them. "Hey! What's up?"

Sarah smirked. "The roof." She tossed him a cookie, which he ate greedily. "You ready for a rematch?"

Mikey grinned. "If you think you'll do any better."

Sarah snorted. "I was half asleep! Now that I'm loaded up on cookies, I'll beat you no prob."

Mikey rolled hiw eyes at they headed towards his room. "Riiiight…"

Donny laughed. "Those two are crazy." Jessa nodded her agreement as she handed him a cookie.  
"Sweet!"

Jessa smiled. "Your welcome. I gotta go set up something on my computer. You wanna help?"

Donny nodded enthusiastically. "Sure."

Angie shyly handed a cookie to Leo. She was just trying to be nice. He didn't seem to want them around. "Thank you." He said gruffly. Angie said 'you're welcome.' Before heading to the kitchen. Adele followed Angie, carrying the rest of the cookies. Adele yawned.

"Jeez. That was a long day. Erik came by today, so I took him to lunch."

Angie laughed. "I bet Emily wasn't too happy about that."

Adele shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well. She's always annoying. I just give her a reason."

Angie rolled her eyes. "What about Travis? Didn't he just get hired there? He seemed nice."

"Oh yes, he's really nice but a few fries short of a happy meal…" They laughed. Adele started making a snack. "Hey, Adele, aren't you gonna give Raph a cookie?"

Adele snorted. "Why should I?" Angie sighed.

"At least try to pretend that its possible to be civil with each other.!"

Adele rolled her eyes. "Fine." She got up to go and let out an exaggerated sigh. "but I just want you to know how painful this is…"

Angie didn't look up from her book. "Noted."

Adele walked around the corner and headed towards Raph's room. He was sitting at his desk. She tossed him the cookie which he easily caught. He frowned. "What's this for?"

Adele rolled her eyes. "Well, usually a person would eat it…"

He growled. "I know that. Why'd you give it to me?" He looked at her. "You didn't poison it, did you?"

"As brilliant as that would have been, no. I didn't think of it. But thanks for the idea. I'll remember it for later." When he still didn't eat it, Adele sighed. "It's just a cookie, I swear. We bought some for you guys as a sort of thank you. If you don't want it…"

Raph frowned. "I do… thanks."

The stood in awkward silence for a while. Remembering what Angi had said, Adele sighed. "Look. I know that we didn't exactly get off to the best start. I'm sorry. Sometimes I get a hot head."

Raph looked bewildered. "Um… ok. Is this the part where the universe ends?" Adele let out a small smile. "Haha. But seriously. I'm gonna be staying here for a while and I'd rather not have to kill you and get Mister Splinter mad at me."

Raph smirked. "As if I'd let you kill me, but I see your point, sorta."

Adele shrugged. "we don't have to be best friends, but at least a truce, right?"

Raph shrugged. "I dunno. It's been kinda fun hating you."

Adele gave another exaggerated sigh. "Well I suppose you can still hate me a little bit…"

"Good." Raph went back to work and Adele sat on her cot to read.

Mikey and Sarah were sprawled across his room, bored to tears. Sarah sighed. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Mikey frowned, thinking. Sarah gasped. "I just had the most brilliant plan ever!"

Mikey looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"A prank! Oh, I haven't played one on the guys in forever!"

Mikey nodded. "What did you have in mind?" Sarah grinned. "Here's what we'll do…"

Mikey listened as Sarah filled him in on her scheme. He gave suggestions and she agreed with most of them. When they were finally finished they had finished planning the perfect prank. With an evil smile, Sarah turned to Mikey. "Shall we?"

He nodded and they left to put their plan into action.


	6. Prankz

CHAPTER 6- PRANKING

Donny had just finished helping Jessa with her computer when Mikey came in, arms flailing. "Dude! Something's up with the car! It's like, smoking and all." Don frowned.

"What happened?" Mikey shrugged. "I don't know. I went in to get some stuff and there it was, looking like mount venomous or something." Don looked at him.

"You mean mount Vesuvius?" Mikey shrugged. "I guess so."

Don was rushing out of the hall when he noticed that Jessa was beside him. He frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I wanna help. Whatever's going on, I wanna help."

Don smirked. "Thanks. You know something about cars?"

"Does Spock have an identity crisis?"

Don almost smiled, but he was too worried about his car. Jessa just smiled and followed Don into the garage. "Holy moly!"

Jessa winced at the sight before him. The entire car was covered in a thick cloud of smoke. Don started to freak out and yell. Jessa placed a hand on his arm. "Don, chill. What do we need to do first? Save the car, then worry about what happened."

He nodded. "Kay." He gave her instructions while muttering something unintelligible.

Sarah and Mikey laughed to themselves while locking the door on the garage. Sarah raised her hand to Mikey's for a high five. "Nice. How long do think it will take them to realize it's just dry ice?"

Sarah smirked. "Don't know. Maybe an hour?"

Mikey snickered. Sarah straightened up. "Nice. Who's next?"

"Leo and Angie definitely. The easy part is gonna be getting one of em suspicious at SOMETHING the other did."

Sarah tilted her head to the side as an evil idea came to her. "Hey, what would happen if Leo thought one of us was a spy?"

Mikey shrugged. "He already thinks ya'll are. Why?" Sarah grabbed one of the home videos out of her bag. "Angie, this is payback for when you deleted my video gamer's marathon to make room for your tv show."

Mikey was smart enough to steer clear of Sarah when she got that evil look in her eye, but he was curious. "What'd ya have in mind?"

Leo frowned as he walked into his room.

Alright, he was always frowning, but right now he looked extra, er, frowny.

He didn't like the fact that the girls were in his home. They didn't belong and, quite frankly, it was distracting. He turned on his lights. He glanced at the cot where Angie had slept. Her bag was lying open slightly. His curiosity was piqued.

He knew it was kind of wrong, but he peered just barely laying eyes on the video lying on top. He picked it up and looked at it, a scowl forming on his face.

Just at that minute, Angie came walking into the room. "Hey, Leo how's your day been?"

He scowled."What's the meaning of this?" He held up the tape. She scowled. "You went through my bag?!"

He smirked. "Yep and your little charade is over."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AND WHY DID YOU GO THROUGH MY STUFF THAT'S PERSONAL!"

Leo actually took a defensive step back. Angie's eyes shone with an uncharted fury. He quickly recovered. " Didn't think I'd ever find out? Well, ha!"

"What are you talking about?"

He shoved the video at her face. "What's the meaning of this?"

She looked at the video. "It's a video. Duh."

Leo walked forward menacingly. "I'm more interested than what is on the tape."

Angie looked at it. "What do you mean?"

"Look! How can you not see it?" Angie frowned. "Because you're waving it around in my face. Just hold STILL!" She gripped his wrists angrily, trying to look at the writing on the side of the video.

She frowned. "I've never seen this before."

Leo rolled his eyes. "I'm suuure, then why was a video labeled 'Secret _Foot_age'?"

Angie growled at him. "Do you really think I could come up with that bad of a pun?"

"Anything's possible."

"So its possible that it isn't mine?" Leo frowned. "Highly unlikely."

Angie sighed. "Did you actually watch it before you decided that I was an evil spy bent on destroying the sanctity of your family?"

Leo had the decency to blush. "Well, no, I-"

A loud SLAM! Made the two turn towards the door. Leo growled as he heard the unmistakeable click of a lock sliding into place. "That moron!" Leo tried to open the door, but it was no use.

Angie placed her hands on her hips. "Crap. Sarah had something to do with this. I know it."

Leo frowned. "So you aren't a spy… what was all the secrecy around the tape?"

Angie shrugged, trying to move around Leo towards her cot. Leo stopped her. "What is with the tape. Angie sighed. "Jeez, it's just something we do, like a video journal to keep our minds off the fact that we have no home. Or maybe it's to help us sleep at night instead of being scared that one of our family members will come in and kill us, or worse."

Leo didn't want to know what the 'or worse' meant. He felt awful. He stepped back. Angie was on the verge of tears and he had no idea what to do. Before he realized what he was doing, he'd pulled her into an awkward hug. Angie slowly hugged him back, letting the tears flow freely.

"Um, would you like to talk about it?" She chuckled and nodded. Her mind flew back to the incident all those years ago.

"Well, then. Once Upon a time…" She grimaced inwardly at the cliché. The accident had been anything but a fairytale.

**A/N: Yep the first story is finally revealed. I thought it be cheesey if all three girls poured their hearts out in the same chapter, so I'll dish em out as I see fit. What do ya think Raph & Adele's prank will be?**


	7. Therapy and First Kisses

CHAPTER 7 THERAPY and FIRST KISSES

Angie had been _really_ sick all her life. She had a weak immune system; it was some sort of genetic disorder. That winter was no different. She had started her junior year a few months back, but now she was sick in bed instead of Christmas shopping with her friends. One of said friends was on the other end of the phone.

"Angie, I hope you feel better soon! I want you to come shopping with me for Sarah's Christmas party!"

Angie gave a wheezy laugh at Jessa's enthusiasm. "I do too. Her parties are always the best and her Grandma makes amazing cookies."

"Yes and the guys next door aren't too bad either!" Angie could almost picture the smirk on Jessa's face. "Really though, are you sure you can't come? I thought you'd be happy to get outta there."

Angie grimaced. "Trust me, I would, but I feel awful. My parents are out grabbing my medicine and more soup. It feels like my brain is trying to explode."

"Haha. I hope they can see through all this. It's absolutely pouring out here."

"Where are you?!"

Jessa laughed. "Chill, Angie. I'm nowhere bad. I'm just walking to the store. Hey, maybe I'll see your parents."

"Heh. That would be cool. Hey, have you found a place to stay yet?"

"'…yes."

"Liar. Please just think about coming to live with me and my parents. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"No way." Jessa tried to laugh it off. "I'd get all your germs… I'm thinking about getting a job. Maybe I'll find a cheap place near school."

"At least you don't have to pay for it. You have a scholarship. That's gotta help some."

"yah… It should help with a job too. Pray for me, girl."

"I will." Suddenly Jessa gasped. "What is it?"

"There was just a terrible accident. Some lunatic didn't stop and hit another car. Gosh, his car looks okay, but the other car is totaled. There's smoke everywhere. There's gonna be traffic. I hope your parents are able to get around it."

Angie's heart clenched in her chest. "Jessa? Would you mind telling me what kind of car got hit?"

"You don't honestly think…"

"I just want to know. It'd make me feel better that it wasn't my parents."

"Kay, lemme just get closer."

Angie waited anxiously. Finally Jenna's voice came back. "Um, it looks like some little car. A Honda maybe. Tan…Oh my gosh."

"What?!"

"There's a purple tie-dye blanket in the window." Jessa's voice showed a certain finality. She knew that that blanket was the one Angie had made at camp that summer.

A sob caught in Angie's throat. At the funeral, her friends wrapped their arms around her. Jessa and Angie had met Sarah and Adele at school when they transferred last week. They had become best friends.

"It's all my fault. They were on the road because of me." Angie sobbed.

"Shhh. No it's not. You didn't know…" Jessa comforted her friend. Sarah and Adele were silent. Jessa patted her on the back. "You wanna stay with me? Dumpster beds may not be your style, but…"

"I have to give up the apartment! It was my dad's employer's… I-"

Sarah looked at them. "You don't have places to stay?"

Jessa laughed. "Y-yah. It's no big deal, though."

Sarah shook her head. "No. You don't understand. Me and Adele were the same. We both left home for… different reasons. We both got jobs and we're saving up to live in an apartment. Nothing fancy. That's why we had to transfer."

She looked Adele, who nodded. "Well, if you'd like to, you both could move in when we get enough money. What do you say?"  
Jessa smiled. " I say that it'll be a whole lot easier to split the apartment cost four ways."

It was the beginning of something wonderful.

Angie looked up at Leo through blurry eyes. Guilty didn't even begin to describe how he felt. "Angie,-"

"Shut up Leo. I don't want sympathy or apologies or anything. My _friends_ were there for me. We were there for each other. That's what the movies were for, Leo. We worked through our problems, not spied on people."

He blushed. "I apologize for jumping to conclusions."

"Don't worry bout it. I'd do the same thing if I thought somebody would hurt my friends." Angie looked at Leo. Instinctively she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for listening. I hope you understand me and my friends better."

He nodded slowly, trying to make sense of what'd happened. "Is there any chance you'd tell me-"

"No. Their stories are their own to tell, not me."

"Fair enough. Now a new problem are we supposed to get out?"

Leo frowned. He'd been so focused on Angie he hadn't thought of it. Unacceptable. "I'll find a way."

Mikey grinned. Raph and Adele were gonna be soo mad! Sarah giggled at his excited expression. It was adorable. Shaking her head, she readied her sling shot. Ready… aim… FIRE!

"What the-?" Raph turned to see what hit him. Adele was the only one there, but she was reading something.

Grumbling, he went back too work. A little bit later another projectile hit him in the head. He frowned. "That's it! I've had it with you!"

"What are you talking about?" Adele was getting annoyed by his random outbursts. "I'm getting a little annoyed-ah!"

Raph was now standing in front of her waaay too close for comfort. She backed up against the wall. They were so ticked (A/N suuure. _That's_ what it was.) they didn't notice when the door was slammed shut and locked.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I've let you into my room and I don't appreciate you hitting me in the head-"

"Get out of my face! I don't know what your saying! You're not making any sense at all!"

"You hit me!"

"Did not!"

"Then who did?"  
"I don't know, now get out of my face!"

"Not until you admit it."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

In frustration, Adele tried to push Raph back. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the wall. Adele winced, but shrugged it off. She'd had worse. "Admit it."

Adele glared at him. "No way! You're crazy! What now? You gonna _make_ me?"

"Just might." A dangerous glint came into Raph's eyes.

"Bring it." She snarled.

He scoffed. "It'd be too easy."

"Ow! What the-" Adele had squirmed out of Raph's grip and shoved him backwards.

He stumbled a bit before recovering in time to dodge a roundhouse kick from Adele. He jumped up, but misjudged her response time and found himself lying on the ground.

Adele was panting hard. Normally she could go a lot longer but she was worn out from work all day. She smirked a little and made the mistake of taunting him again.

"Aw, Raph. Did the big mean girl hurt you?" She barely got a half a laugh out before she was slammed into the ground _hard_. She gasped for the air that had been knocked out of her. Raph grinned triumphantly above her, effectively pinning her to the ground.

Adele wanted to wipe that awful grin off his face, but for some reason she was having a problem concentrating. She sneered. "What now, almighty moron?"  
"You're gonna admit you hit me."

"How? You gonna bore me to death with an account of how awesome you think you are?" She swallowed, thankful his room was too dark and depressing for him to make out the blush in her cheeks.

He smirked, leaning down closer to Adele's face. "Not quite."

"I swear Raph, if you don't let me go right now I'm gonna get Leo to kick your-" The threat was cut off as his lips came down forcefully against hers. When he pulled back Adele's face was on fire.

"Raph, what-?"

He smirked and chuckled. "Just shut up."

"M'kay." Adele said dazedly. She smiled as he kissed her again, slower this time, but longer.

He looked down at her mischievously. "You ready to admit it yet?"

What was he talking about? Her thoughts were swimming around Adele's skull. Oh, yeah… he thought she'd hit him with something. She weakly shook her head. "I didn't do that!"

He grinned evilly. "Really? Too bad I don't believe you."

"Raph-" Adele's breath caught in her throat as his lips moved to her throat. She let out a whimper.

"Admit it yet?" Adele shook her head. He grinned.

"Why don't you admit it?"

"I didn't hit you." Her voice was shaky. "Why can't you just accept that?"

He shrugged." I dunno. This is a lot more fun." He looked at her.

She blushed furiously. "So, are you giving up?"

"Maybe."

"Too bad. I was about to admit my horrible offense against you."

"Really?" He sounded disappointed.

"No."

Mikey and Sarah collapsed into giggles. They were on Mikey's bed laughing about their ingenius pranks.

"That was hilarious!" Sarah giggled.

"Yes- hey look out!" Mikey reached out to grab Sarah before she tumbled over the bed

"Oh, my great savior, Mikey, Save me, for I am a damsel in distress, in danger of falling over into the never ending chasm of doom." Sarah's dramatic monologue sent them both into another round of laughter.

Finally Mikey was able to get a good grip on her arm and yank her onto the bed. "Ah!"

Sarah lost her balance and flew into Mikey. He grabbed her waist to steady her. She threw her arms around his neck dramatically. "Oh, thank you, dear prince."

"Prince, eh? Does that mean I get to kiss the lovely maiden?" His voice was laced in humor, but his eyes were serious.

Sarah's heart skipped a beat. "I suppose so…"

She leaned down inches from his mouth, teasing him before giving Mikey a peck on his cheek. She giggled. "I thought the frog turned into a prince if he got kissed."

"I'm a turtle not a frog. Besides, that's _not_ how the kiss goes."

"Really? Show me." Sarah didn't have time to blink before he'd sat up, nearly causing her to fly backwards. He steadied her.

He gripped the back of her neck with one hand and her waist with the other. Slowly he pulled her into a long, sweet kiss. Sarah pulled back, smiling.

Mischief shown in Mikey's eyes. "What's wrong?"  
Sarah smirked. "Much better than a prince."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive but… maybe we should try again to be sure."

He grinned. "Anything for you, my princess."

Jessa pulled back a greasy hand.

"Don, I really don't see-AHA!"

She grabbed a glove and reached out. "Here's the culprit."

She showed Don the dry ice. He frowned. "MIKEY! I swear when I get my hands on him…"

Jessa shrugged and went to leave the garage, but the door was locked. "Um, Donny? Did you lock the door?"

"No, why?"

"It's locked!"

"What?! Lemme see."

He tried to unlock the door. "MIKEY!!!" He tried to kick down the door but it was no use.

"Donny! Calm down!" She put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Sorry, Jessa. I'm just reaaaally annoyed! I had plans today!"

"Hot date?"

"Nah, nothing like that." Donny blushed. "I was just gonna do some stuff on my computer…"

Jessa giggled. "I was teasing, Don."

They leaned against the car. "So, what do you think the other guys are doing?"

Don shrugged. "I dunno. Mikey probably pranked em too."

Jessa laughed. "I'd bet money that Sarah had something to do with this too."

"Probably."

It got pretty late. "I can't believe nobody's let us out yet!"

Jessa yawned. "I know. Shows how much they love us."

Donny looked at Jessa. "Are you tired?"

She nodded. "Just a bit. Sorry."

"It's not a problem. If you want, you can sleep in the backseat of my car."

"Mm'kay."

Jessa groggily got in and laid down in the backseat. Don stretched. He needed to turn in soon. Suddenly a stirring could be heard from the car.

"NO! Stop!"

Donny froze. Was Jessa talking about him? "Ricky! Leave them alone!"

Donny woke her up. "Jessa? It's only a dream. Wake up!"

"Donny?!"  
Jessa looked at him frantically. "Oh thank goodness it wasn't real!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"N-nothing. It was just a nightmare. J-just a dream…"

Donny nodded. "Tell me about it?"

Jessa looked up at him. "I don't want you to think any different of me."

"I won't. I promise."

"Ok, then. Well, I grew up with my parents, if you could call them that…"


	8. Jessa's Nightmare

CHAPTER 8- Jessa's Nightmare.

Jessa used to stay hidden in her closet until the voices went away. Eventually though, she began spending all her time she was home in there. She had a lightswitch she did her homework by and a pillow with a ragged blanket she found in a dumpster once.

The girls at the high school teased her because she wore the same clothes a lot. She couldn't help it though. It wasn't as if she had a lot of money to spend, and she would never lower herself to being a thief like her parents.

She didn't like her bed. It smelled and made her sick. The closet was big enough for her to curl up in and sleep… barely though. It didn't matter though. It was her sanctuary and she would never leave unless forced.

School work was her only release. She couldn't be herself anywhere else. It was safe. She loved school. Then one day, she came home. Her parents were quiet, which was always cause for alarm. Without checking on them, she hurried to her closet.

The voices rang in her ears louder than ever. "We just don't have the money. Over half our clients got busted with the foot clan getting arrested."

A raging voice made Jessa whimper. "I do not care! You are past the payment day. You don't get something for nothing!"

"WAIT!!" Jessa's mother cried in despair. "We might be able to pay you."

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Confusion was evident in her Father's strung out voice.

"W-what about Jessa?" Jessa's jaw clenched. Surely they weren't talking about what she thought they were! She waited for her dad to reject the very thought of using his daughter to pay his debt.

He didn't. Jessa shivered. The voices quieted now. Soon, though, Jessa heard footsteps coming towards her. She shrunk back as far as she could, gripping her notebook to her chest as a weapon. The light nearly blinded her, but she recovered quickly.

A hand reached out to grab her, but she leaped away just in time. She darted past her surprised parents and ran out of the room.

She heard her mother's cry of rage behind her. "Harold! Don't just stand there! GET HER!"

Jessa bit back a sob as she tried to exit the living room. A man dressed in black stood there menacingly. She 'd seen him before. He was only known as 'Ricky'. He was the biggest drug lord on the coast.

He reached to grab her, but she dodged him. Her parents made another appearance. Instead of going towards her, Ricky lunged for them.

"I'm sick of this. If you can't pay in cash… you'll have to pay with your blood."

Jessa gasped. Her parents were awful, but they were still her parents. Her folder slammed across his head hard, causing him to fall. Her parents looked at her in shock.

"What have you done?" Jessa was frightened. "What? I just saved you. I-"

"GET OUT! You always were a burden and now we have to cover this up." Her father towered over her menacingly.

Jessa couldn't believe it. Her parents were abandoning her! How could they do this to her? She was their daughter. Jessa bit back a sob. Their daughter… Her eyes turned hard as she looked up at her so called parents.

"You're right, I am a mess. Always have been."

Her mom sighed, relieved. "Finally you see it our way. Now do you have anything to say for yourself."

Jessa nodded. "Yeah. Somebody as messed up as me? Personally, I blame the parents."

She ran away and never looked back. Well, she ran away. After Angie had found out Jessa was homeless, she invited her to stay with her for a while. Unfortunately, soon after Angie took ill and Jessa had to leave.

Meeting Sarah and Adele was an answer to prayer.

Don Looked at her, bewildered. "Geez, Jessa. I didn't know-"  
"How could you? It's not like I wear a sign on my back."

He grinned a little at that. "Seriously though, if you need to talk-"

"What I need is to get out of here. The smell of gasoline is making me loopy." Jessa smirked, trying to shake the tears out of her eyes. Donny noticed. He hugged her gently.

"I'll think of something."

Splinter exited his room to find the lair strangely quiet. "Where could my sons be? Surely they would not be so foolish as to take our guests out. That would be dangerous."

He shook his head and went to make himself some tea. He looked at the clock. "Ah, time for my stories.

Sarah's stomach growled loudly. Mikey laughed. "You hungry?"

She nodded, blushing. "There's just something about pranking people that takes it out of ya."

Mikey nodded. "I think there's pizza in the fridge."

Sarah's face lit up. "Really? That's perfect. Let's get it, then we can finally let the guys out. I think it's been long enough."

Mikey nodded in agreement. They climbed off the bed and went to the door.

"Um, Houston? We have a problem."  
Mikey looked at her. "What?" Sarah blushed furiously.

"Um, I think we're locked in…" Mikey's eyes widened. "WHAT?! How-"

"I don't know! Now WE need a way out…" Her eye caught sight of the ventilation shaft. "Hmmm…"

Mikey shook his head. "No way! It's gross in there."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course you aren't going in there. You're too big. I'll go, then unlock the door. Kay?" Mikey nodded. "I guess."

"Cool." Sarah stood on her tiptoes and gave Mikey a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." Mikey blushed. "Um… yeah. Cool dudette."

Jessa frowned. "This is ridiculous. You can't blow up the door! There has to be another way."

"This is a good idea."

Jessa put her hand on her hips. "So, every time you're working on something, you won't mind if Mikey waltzes in at any time?"

Don froze. "That's what I thought… Oh look." She pointed to the ventilation shaft. "I'll go through there, get out, then I can come and let you out."

Don's shoulders sagged. "Fine."

Jessa gave him a hug. "Good and DON'T blow up anything while I'm in the vents."

Don gave a mock salute. "Will do Ma'm."

Angie frowned at Leo. "Are you sure this is gonna work? I don't exactly feel comfy crawling around in the air vents."

Leo gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. It should be fine."

"_Should_ be?!"

Leo chuckled. "It will be fine. You are the only one small enough."

Angie frowned. "Lucky me… alright. Here goes."

Adele rolled her eyes at Raph. "Yes, we gotta get out. I'm hungry."

Raph had an annoyed look on his face. "Yah, but do you gotta go in da air vent? I mean, why do we even have air vents in da sewer?"

Adele shrugged. " I dunno. It's your home."

Raph frowned. "Are you sure the vents will hold you?"

Adele glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Wha-? No of course not! It's just that the vents are probably old, and-"

"Save it. I'll be fine. It's not like there'll be a whole lot of people crawling around in there. It'll just be me."

Raph frowned. "Alright… fine, but be careful."

"Aw… you really do care." Raph rolled his eyes as Adele hugged him.

"Hm. Don't spread it around." Adele rolled her eyes as she turned to crawl into the air vent. Two large hands stopped her and spun her to face Raph. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He grinned and kissed her again. She pulled back, smiling.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I jus felt like kissin ya. You gotta problem wid dat?"

She smirked and placed both hands on Raph's chest. "Not at all."


	9. Author note and HEADS UP ALERT

Author Note:

Ugh, I feel terrible. All of my stories have been deleted off my computer(I swear my cat hates me). Fortunately, I had "Roomates" printed out for an editing draft. After going over it I decided to make a rewrite of it, changing the plot basis. Roomates can still be seen on my profile.

My new story will be waaaay different. Not only the plot, but some of the character interactions. However, I've kept my characters and general pairings, but I felt that it the original was just getting ridiculous. Some of the scenes will be recognizable to people who've read "Roomates" but otherwise it's different.

I'll try to update more often now that I have a computer that won't fizz out. Sorry to those reading my other stories, but I have no idea if I'll have time to work on ALL of them. Roomate's rewrite titled Teenage Mutant Ninja Problems will be my priority for now.

Roomates has been my favorite to write next to 'Simplistically Complicated' and Project 3.0 or whatever.


End file.
